


Common Destinies

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Trowa brings an injured Heero to a safe house he's sharing with Wufei. But Wufei and Trowa want to try a more...hands on approach for healing Heero.





	

Title: Common Destinies

Authors: Deathangelgw and Solo Yuy

Warnings: PWP, lemon, yaoi, sap, OOC, AU, voyeurism, exhibitionism

Pairings: 5x3x1

Note: Deathangelgw and I (Solo) wrote this and stuff, so I hope you all like it. I'm sorry it's taken so long to post, but here it is. Deathangelgw did a lot with the sex scene, seeing as I'm not so good with threesome sex scenes. Love ya Deathangelgw!

Disclaimer: they aren’t ours…we’re just playing! So there!

 

'thoughts'

 

Heero moaned as Trowa tried to open the door to the safe house. Trowa looked down at him, but Heero remained unconscious. Trowa shook his head as he wondered how the Wing pilot managed to survive again. If Trowa hadn't gotten to him in time, he might not have lived. He managed to open the door and still keep a hand on Heero as he entered the safe house. After closing the door, he took the injured pilot to a bedroom. He knew that Wufei would be joining them shortly and that Quatre and Duo were on another mission. Trowa didn't know when they'd see each other again, but right now he needed to worry about Heero.

 

Placing him on the bed, Trowa gently moved Heero's legs so that he was comfortable. Heero moaned again and Trowa looked up to see two cobalt-blue eyes looking at him in a haze of pain.

 

Moving so that Heero wasn't looking at him at a strange angle, Trowa went up by Heero's head. Gently, he touched Heero's pale face and asked softly, "How do you feel?" Heero moaned again and shut his eyes as his hand moved down to his ribs. Just as Trowa had feared, Heero had probably injured them. But, how bad Trowa couldn't tell. He began to gently put pressure on the area and Heero gasped sharply. 'It must be bad if he is showing it,' Trowa thought as he leaned back and tried to think of what to do. He didn't feel any broken bones, so they may just be bruised. He hoped so. He didn't like seeing Heero in so much pain.

 

Getting up carefully so as not to jar Heero, Trowa went and found a first aid kit. Opening it, he found some painkillers and, after getting a glass of water, tried to get Heero to swallow them. Heero turned his head, rejecting the offering, but Trowa was persistent. After taking the pills, Heero fell into an uneasy sleep. Seeing that Heero was comfortable, Trowa sat down on the floor next to the bed and settled in for a long night.

 

Wufei walked in the safe house nearly two hours later and found Trowa lying with his head on the bed near Heero's waist, the first aid kit still on his lap. "Trowa." Wufei gently shook the other pilot awake. "Stats."

 

Trowa moaned slightly and sat up. "His ribs are the main damage, lacerations and bruising as well. Wufei, I'm worried."

 

Wufei quickly pulled him into a hug. "He'll be fine."

 

Trowa returned his lover's hug while turning them so they were looking at Heero. "Do you still think he will be willing to join us?" Trowa flicked a quick smile at Wufei, who nodded.

 

"This may give us the perfect opportunity to...convince him." Trowa's smile widened and he kissed Wufei. They pulled back and watched Heero's peacefully sleeping face while planning devious plots.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero woke slowly, unused to the sluggish feeling of drugs in his system. He glanced around and noticed Trowa and Wufei on the floor huddled together. He continued to look around, blanched, and quickly turned his gaze back to the...lovers? No, that couldn't be it, could it?

 

Trowa and Wufei were covertly watching him through slitted lids. Nodding slightly to each other, they began 'waking up'. Heero quickly shut his eyes, faster than normal and began to analyze this new data with his human computer brain. Trowa and Wufei, his two crushes, were with each other, but that was ok. Maybe even for the best. He could try to win them during his recovery period. It may even be what Duo called...fun. Smirking to himself, he pretended to be asleep and regulated his breathing, plans forming.

 

Trowa and Wufei smiled as they watched Heero fake his sleep. They had seen him wake up, so they knew he was feigning unconsciousness. Wufei got up and went to take a shower while Trowa waited for Heero to 'wake up'.

 

Heero heard Wufei walk out and then heard the shower begin. He cracked his eyes open a bit and saw Trowa sitting where he had been for the night. Closing his eyes, Heero figured that Wufei was taking the shower. Thoughts of the Chinese boy in the shower, naked, with the steam surrounding him and the water flowing over his firmly muscled body teased Heero. He opened his eyes and focused on Trowa, who watched him with both concern and something else. Heero didn't know what it was, but he found his body responding to it.

 

Trowa watched as the eyes that seemed to haunt him revealed themselves. 'Heero is so beautiful,' Trowa thought to himself and found his body was betraying him. He knew that he cared for Wufei, but he had always had a special connection with Heero. They all understood each other in a way that Duo and Quatre never could. He also knew that Wufei had a thing for Heero as well, which was why he hadn't argued when Trowa had suggested inviting Heero to join them. The problem was, was Heero open to it?

 

With the grace of a cat, Trowa moved up to face Heero. Gently, he touched Heero's face as he had when Heero had first woken up. Heero moved his head so that Trowa's hand inadvertently caressed him, causing Trowa's heart rate to pick up. Trowa took a deep breath to control his body, leaned closer, and spoke quietly and gently. "How do you feel, Heero?" he asked as he looked into those pools of innocence.

 

Heero grunted and then winced as his movement sent shooting pain through his ribs. "My ribs are very sore, but I think I'll be all right," Heero replied after he got his breath back. Trowa nodded and then stood up heading for the door.

 

"I'm going to make some breakfast. You stay here. Wufei will be back in here soon, so he will help you if you need it." Heero's eyes followed the tall pilot's body as Trowa walked to the door and he found that his body was betraying him once again. He just hoped that Trowa didn't notice. When Trowa turned around to see Heero's answer, he noticed with slight amusement that Heero was indeed aroused. 'So, the Wing pilot likes me, huh?' Trowa thought. This may be more fun than he had imagined. But, first, Heero needed to get more stable before any games were to be had. After Heero had nodded his agreement, Trowa left to begin breakfast.

 

Wufei walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair wet and down. He looked over at the form of Heero and continued out into the kitchen. "He seems to be doing slightly better," Wufei whispered, leaning against the counter.

 

Trowa nodded and finished, placing Heero's breakfast on a tray. "As I walked out, I turned to him. He was aroused from having seen me. Maybe we should step up our plans a little," Trowa commented lightly.

 

"Jealousy?" Wufei's eyes had a glint of humor to them.

 

Trowa nodded again, pulling the Shenlong pilot in for a quick, passionate kiss. "Let's get at it."

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heero looked up as the two pilots entered and tried to hold back a smirk. They had forgotten that he, the Perfect Soldier, also had perfect hearing and had heard everything. 'So, they want to play games, huh? Well, I can too,' Heero thought as he watched the two beautiful pilots enter.

 

"Here's your breakfast." Trowa set the tray in front of the injured boy and sat down on the bed next to him, pulling Wufei onto his lap. Heero smiled inwardly as he completely ignored them and focused on his breakfast. Trowa frowned slightly and grabbed Wufei's head so he could press heated kisses to his lips. Heero finished his food and lay back down, pretending not to care about the moans the other two were producing. Trowa then 'accidentally' brushed up against Heero's slightly hardened member, causing Heero to moan. Breaking their kiss, they looked down at Heero.

 

"Say something, Heero?" Trowa asked, innocent as ever. Heero shook his head no, but the other two noticed the bulge in the blankets.

 

"Really?" Wufei purred as he ran his hand down Heero's chest. "Well, we'd better check his wounds." Trowa nodded in agreement and quickly pulled the blanket back. Heero blushed lightly as his boxers did nothing to hide his large erection.

 

"Are you *sure* you didn't say anything?" Trowa asked as he pulled the boxers off and, at the surprised snort from Heero, smirked. "We have to check *all* injuries, and that includes your ass, which you weren't well enough for us to check last night." Trowa once again 'accidentally' brushed against the hard flesh, causing a definite moan from the Japanese boy.

 

"You seem a bit...hard, Heero. Why might that be?" Trowa asked coyly as Wufei moved down a little to join his lover. Heero swallowed noticeably as he watched the two begin to kiss passionately again, caressing each other. This wasn't quite what he had in mind, he thought as he watched Trowa remove the towel that was loosely wrapped around Wufei's slender hips and drop it on the floor. He found his breathing increasing as he watched Wufei stand up and come closer to Heero. Wufei leaned down over the Wing pilot with a sexy smile playing on his lips as he ran a hand over Heero's firm chest. Heero moaned lightly again and Trowa and Wufei smiled even wider as they listened to Heero's near silent pleas.

 

"Hmm, seems to have no problems here. Though I do suggest that we go carefully because of his ribs," Wufei suggested huskily, turned on by the thought of having both his lover and the one who evaded them so well. He noticed that Heero was staring at his large aroused member. Turning so that Heero got a very good look at him, Wufei went back over to Trowa, who pulled him into his lap once more. They begin to kiss again, their tongues invading and dancing together. Soon, their moans and pants began to take their toll on the Perfect Soldier.

 

Wufei then unbuttoned and removed Trowa's shirt and pants, leaving him clad in boxers that were stretched tight by his arousal. Heero moaned slightly, totally lost in the gorgeous sight of his two crushes, together and aroused. Looking at Heero and smiling once again in invitation, Wufei bent down between his lover's legs and slowly removed the barrier between their eyes and Trowa's arousal. Trowa lifted his hips slightly to help with the removal and then sat down again, arousal free and dripping.

 

Trowa looked over at his dream, and then crawled slowly up the bed to Heero. He moved so that as he came up, he brushed against Heero. Soon, he was straddling Heero's hips. He bent down so that his lips were mere inches from Heero's. "Would you like us to help with some of that hardness, Heero? We would be more than willing," Trowa said huskily, his lips brushing against Heero's teasingly. Heero moaned and slowly moved his hands up Trowa's bare thighs, causing the banged boy to shiver slightly in desire and moan. Moving his hands till they were on Trowa's shoulders, Heero pulled Trowa lightly down for an electrifying kiss.

 

Wufei reached down and stroked his own arousal, watching the two gorgeous boys slowly discover each other. Trowa ran his hand down Heero's side, causing the shorter boy to moan and thrust his hips against Trowa's. Trowa gasped sharply as their arousals met fully and pressed his lips hard against Heero's while grinding their hips together. Wufei moved up so that he was behind Trowa and began to kiss a path down his lover's back. He also took his hands and began to stroke both of them. Trowa reached back and started to stroke the hard member that was tantalizing him from behind. Wanting more, Wufei moved around and seized Heero's lips in a kiss that had the Japanese boy moaning and bucking his hips as Wufei also continued his ministrations on Heero's arousal. Trowa was suckling on Heero's nipples, causing the boy to cry out in sensory overload.

 

Wufei stopped and reached around for some lube from the dresser where Trowa had placed it earlier and then knelt behind Trowa. Trowa had moved up to take Wufei's place and had Heero's lips in another passionate kiss. Without breaking the kiss, Trowa reached his hand out behind him, allowing Wufei to put a fair amount of lube on his fingers, than reached down between his and Heero's body to stretch the Japanese boy. Wufei slicked his own fingers and gently pushed two into Trowa's tight ring, gently searching for his g-spot, finding it just as Trowa found Heero's. Both boys gasped in pleasure and arched their backs. Deciding that it was more than time, the two boys prepared to enter.

 

"Are you sure about this, Heero?" Trowa asked, his arousal positioned at Heero's virgin entrance. Heero nodded and thrust himself down against Trowa, fully impaling himself. Trowa let out a moan of surprise as Heero began quickly moving again. Wufei noticed this and chuckled as he thrust into Trowa and picked up on the pace that Heero had set, moaning in pleasure.

 

Their pace increased as they each neared their climax. Trowa took one of his hands and began to roughly pump Heero's neglected arousal, causing the boy to gasp and cry out as he came violently over Trowa's hand and their stomachs. Trowa came after pumping a few more times into his new lover, moaning his ecstasy. Hearing their moans and the feel of his lover's muscles clamping on him sent Wufei over shortly after. They collapsed on each other, but quickly moved off of Heero, so they wouldn't hurt him. They cuddled together, after Wufei had placed a blanket around them and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
